swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Loot card
Every Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game booster pack gives you the chance of discovering exclusive loot cards that grant fantastic items in the Star Wars Galaxies MMO. All Star Wars Galaxies subscribers with valid, active, fully-paid accounts in good standing will receive five booster packs per month at no additional cost, providing a simple way for players to quickly and easily build their decks. A loot card is tradeable if it was found in a bought booster pack. The loot cards found in the free monthly booster packs are not tradeable. Loot cards are redeemed in the Collection Manager. Right-click on the card and choose Redeem; this will take you to the terms and conditions page. Choose Agree if you want to redeem your loot. After redeeming your loot card, exit the TCG and enter the command /claim in order to bring up your rewards list. You will find your loot on this list. Simply select it and you are ready to go! Remember, claimed loot items in the MMO game cannot be traded between characters, so be sure to choose carefully the character that uses the /claim command! Here is the list of loot cards waiting for you in Star Wars Galaxies Champions of the Force, Squadrons Over Corellia, Galactic Hunters booster packs or through Promotions! Champions of the Force Wearables *Black Corset Dress *Bodyguard Jacket *Guise of the Apprentice *Guise of the Sith House Decorations *Great Hyperspace War Bas-Relief *Count Dooku Bust *Glass Display Case *Large Indoor Fountain *Painting: Jedi Crest *Painting: Trooper House Storage Addons *Housecleaning Kit Greeters *Meatlump Greeter Vendors *Gungan Vendor *Jawa Vendor Vehicles *Mechno Chair *Ord Pedrovia Podracer *Sith Speeder *XJ-2 Airspeeder Buffs *Radtrooper Insignia *Gorax Ear *Muur Talisman *Nuna-Ball Advertisement Special *Champions of the Force Choose a Loot Squadrons Over Corellia Wearables *ARC-170 Flight Suit House Decorations *Chandrilan Display Case *Chon Actrion Bust *Computer Console with Seating *Drink Dispenser *Large Indoor Garden *Painting: Alliance Propaganda *Painting: Darth Vader House Storage Addons *Organizational Datapad Greeters *B'omarr Monk Greeter *Serving Droid Greeter Vendors *Ewok Vendor *Meatlump Vendor Vehicles *GPE-3130 Podracer Structures *Diner *Barn Buffs *Mandalorian Strongbox *Sanyassan Skull *Keelkana Tooth *Versafunction88 Datapad Space Ships *V-Wing Special *M'a Jong's Galactic Tiles Arcade Game Galactic Hunters Wearables *Gargan's Hands of Seduction House Decorations *EmPal SuRecon Center Medical Table *Mustafar Travel Advertisement *Wampa-Skin Rug *Massiff House Pet Greeters *Battle Droid Greeter *Toydarian Greeter Vendors *Nightsister Vendor Vehicles *Koro-2 Exodrive Airspeeder *IPG-X1131 LongTail Engine Podracer *Swamp Speeder Mounts *Armored Bantha Mount Structures *Jedi Meditation Room *Sith Meditation Room Buffs *HH-15 Torpedo Warhead *Wookiee Ceremonial Pipe *General Grievous' Gutsack Special *Target Dummy *Jango Fett Memorial Statue *Boba Fett Statue *Mandalorian Skull Banner *Merr-Sonn JT-12 Jetpack Blueprints Agents of Deception COMING JUNE 2009 Wearables *Guise of Vapaad House Decorations *Antique Tauntaun Ride *Ball of Peace *Chewbacca Statuette *Falleen's Fist Blueprints *Oil Bath *Princess Leia & R2-D2 Diorama *T-16 Skyhopper Toy *Tatooine Travel Adverstisement *Wampa Stuffed Animal *Nuna Pet Vehicles *Balta-Trabaat BT310 Podracer *Corellian G9 Rigger Freighter ITV *Geonosian Solar Sailer ITV *Geonosian Speeder *Senate Pod Mounts *Toxic Peko-Peko Mount Vendors *Toydarian Vendor Greeters *Nightsister Greeter *Pa'lowick Greeter Structures *Muunilinst Relaxation Pool Special *M'a Jong's Galactic Tiles Arcade Cabinet ---- Promotions Wearables *Imperial Life Support Flight Suit *Rebel Life Support Flight Suit *Guise of the Master - no longer obtainable House Decorations *Small Indoor Rock Garden - no longer obtainable *Small Indoor Fountain - no longer obtainable *Hoth Travel Advertisement - no longer obtainable *Princess Leia Statuette - no longer obtainable *Darth Vader Statuette - no longer obtainable *House Sign - no longer obtainable *Darth Vader vs. Obi-Wan Kenobi Diorama - no longer obtainable *Emperor Palpatine Statuette Vendors *Battle Droid Vendor - no longer obtainable Greeters *Jawa Greeter - no longer obtainable House Storage Addons *Beru Whitesun's Cookbook - no longer obtainable Buffs *Han's Hydrospanner *Morgukai Shadow Scroll - no longer obtainable Special *Target Creature - no longer obtainable External links *Champions of the Force Loot Cards *Squadrons over Corellia Loot Cards *Galactic Hunters Loot Cards *Agents of Deception Loot Cards Category:Loot Category:Trading Card Game